


My Slayer

by charleybradburies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Embedded Images, Gen, Gen Work, Not Shippy, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 1-million-words August Rush | <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1325296.html">Day 18.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Slayer

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/qaTYCWg)  



End file.
